Is it Actually Love?
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: One-Shot* Rated T because of a guy & guy relationship * What happens when Benny does a spell wrong and bounced on his best friend Ethan? Will this mean a change on their relationship or a step to a new perspective of each other?


**Hey Guys! This is my first one shot ever! Yaoi (Man and man relationship) included so if you can't stand it DON'T read. It's fluffy so, not big deal anyways hahaha, thank you for taking a look at this! Means a lot***

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Whitechappel's High School. The bell rang and Ethan &amp; Benny went to their lockers to leave their books. As usual, they were having an 'interesting' conversation about some new spells &amp; potions Benny discovered on his book. Everything was going well until Susan, one of the most beautiful BUT mean girls in school, walked in front of them, getting Ethan's attention just at her. Obviously, Benny realized it so he stood infront of Ethan, grabbing his shoulders and started shaking him up.<p>

"Dude, why did you have to fell for a girl like her, I mean, from ALL the beautiful and pretty girls in this school and you had to choose HER?"- asked Benny puzzled by the weird likes of his best friend.

"Just…shut up"- then, after that, Ethan realized that his friend could help him in this kind of cases with the only thing he can actually do, magic.- "So, Benny, talking about your new spells and that stuff, is it possible that you could help me out in this? You know like, a love potion or something like that."

"I don't think it's the best thing to do, but we have to be honest, there's no way that something between you and her could possibly ever happen unless if it's because of a magic spell"- he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey! That is not…"- he realized that Benny was actually right so he didn't mind finishing the sentence.

"It's okay dude, I'll help you out, what are friends for?"- He replied putting his arm over his shoulder on their way to Ethan's house.

The guys worked literally all day on the potion and the next day; it was completely done; now they just had to say the spell to her in school. After a few minutes of classes left, Ethan and Benny still didn't use the spell, the day was about to end and they had to do it as soon as possible. For their luck there was a football game in which all the class had to assist to cheer their team. There was Ericka screaming like a total psycho to David Stachowski, one of the, hmmm how to describe him? The most unusual, not normal, hairy, popular & strong guy in school, he uses his strength to get the team winning all the time. Susan was there with a "couldn't care less" face looking herself in a mirror.

"This is my chance"- Ethan said to Benny giving him an indirect look to use the spell now.

"Whatever you say my friend"- He took out his spell book and start saying the incantation, Ericka was screaming so hard it distracted Benny and instead of hitting Susan, he hit her mirror, in which the spell bounced and ran directly to Ethan. Just when it hit him, he quickly passed out. Benny was confused, why did he pass out just like that?

What he didn't know was that the spell hit him instead of Susan.

"Ethan! Dude are you okay?"- said Benny kneeling looking into his friend's eyes. Ethan woke up with his eyes closed touching his forehead; he started feeling like if someone had implanted him a drug or something, it was a weird feeling in his heart, something he never felt before, not even for Susan or Sarah, his hot vampire babysitter. He opened his eyes and saw his friend so close to him, he felt his heart racing faster second by second, and even start getting a blush, "what the heck is happening to me?" he asked himself in his mind.

"Yeah, I'm alright"- he said looking to him in an unusual way

"Are you sure? You don't look too good…"- Benny replied by looking at his pale and kinda blushed face. "C'mon buddy, the spell's done, we'll just have to wait"- He gave him his hand so he could stand up

"Thanks"- was the only thing Ethan could say.

Benny accompanied Ethan to his house, as always, and in their way to his house, he didn't even say a word, Benny was the only one talking and talking about how much he enjoyed last night's movie.

Once they get to Ethan's house, they went upstairs to his room.

"I bet that tomorrow we'll see Susan over you buddy! I mean, we could have wait to see if it worked today but you didn't seem to have enough energy to continue there"- Benny said giving him a cute smile.

"Thank you Benny, I know that I don't usually thank you but, it means a lot to me, you know that you're here with me."- he answered

"Well, what are friends for?"- he replied.

Unconsciously and because of the spell effect, Ethan hugged Benny and once he let him go Benny asked what was that for

"I just felt like doing that, and you know what? I think I never said you how much I like your deep… green eyes, soft wavy brown hair and shiny smile"- Ethan was really out of himself that he just kept praising every single part of Benny's face

"Uhmm thanks?"- Benny replied confused. "What's the matter Ethan? You're acting more weird than usual…" After a while of realizing Ethan's look, he start thinking what was the reason of Ethan's strange attitude.

"Oh sweet Jesus, maybe the spell came wrong and hit you instead of Susan…that could explain why you pass out instead of her…"- Benny expressed his deduction out loud.

Ethan was tired so he just fall asleep. Benny decided to go to his grandma's house to see how'll they could cure Ethan.

"You shouldn't have done that Benny, magic is powerful and it's use just in certain cases, not to make girls fall for you"- Benny's Grandma start giving him the typical speech.

"I know grandma but you also know I'm not that smart with magic, that's why I'm attached to this problem, how can I cure Ethan from the spell I used?"

"You'll have to create a repairing potion, here's a list it, but you'll have to wait, the things needed to do it aren't that easy to get."

"Okay then, thank you Grandma"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Benny's grandma had the potion ready and for these days Ethan was already conscious that the spell was the one controlling his feelings for Benny. Benny's grandma followed them to school and added the potion to Ethan's drink when they didn't see. He drank it and instantaneously got cure, but both of them didn't realize that.<p>

Ethan kept feeling those things for Benny, and considering things were like that a couple of days, Benny, instead of getting away from him, just started to get used to it, in fact, a part of him started liking the things his best friend tell him. Ethan started losing his head and, having the fear of doing things to his best friend, visited Benny's Grandma telling her the problem he had.

"Yeah, Benny told me a few days ago the situation, that's why I made a potion to cure it which by the way you already drank a couple of hours ago in school"

"Wait what? How did I drink it? I didn't see you at school"

"Well, none of you see me today"- she blinked.

"But, if I already drank it it means that… I'm cured?"- He asked confused.

"Of course! It's an instant cure"

Ethan didn't' understand it, inside of his mind he was wondering what was going on, why did he continue feeling things for Benny if he was already cured?

"I see, well thank you so much for the help grandma"- he said leaving her house.

Ethan return to his house to think about his feelings situation. Later, Benny arrived to Ethan's house, went upstairs and entered the room, for his surprise he found Ethan sleeping in his bed, incredibly, Benny seemed to like it and think it was cute the way he look like that, so he grab a chair to sit and wait until he wake up. Unfortunately he made a little noise with it, which wake up Ethan.

"I'm sorry to wake you up and enter to your room without permission, it wasn't my intention, I just came to give you some news"- Benny apologized.

"Don't worry, what news?"- Ethan asked curious

"Well, I talked to grandma and she said that you're supposed to be cured already but, she said that considering your face after she told you that, it seems you're not so, are you?"

It was the same for Ethan, he still didn't understand what he felt and why he feel that, would it be the fact that they are best friends but he just didn't realize that deep inside he had those hidden feelings towards him? Those were unanswered questions that were formulated in Ethan's head, it was late though, it was honesty time, obviously Ethan couldn't get out of this situation, it was more than obvious that he kept feeling something for his best friend.

"Ok seems that I'll have to talk with the truth and, the truth is, I can tell I'm not cured because after the potion, I kept feeling the same, not a single difference, like if he wouldn't have taken the potion"- he started explaining embarrassed. It wasn't easy for him to express those kind of feelings to the guy who has been his best friend since practically the beginning.

Benny, in those circumstances, didn't know what to answer, he was impressed but at the same time flattered. There was an awkward silence until Ethan broke it with a question

"Does it bothers you? Are we ok? I know it's weird but…" And he got interrupted with a quick, soft and warm kiss from Benny. Once they got apart, Ethan was completely puzzled, what did just happen? Was the unaffected by a potion or spell at all the one who took the initiative of kissing his best friend?

With it, Benny explained his mind-formulated theory, which traveled around his head all over again, was it that now HE was starting to have feelings for him? He supposed that the only chance to probe it would be through an action, and precisely he wasn't wrong, because, in this case, BOTH of them felt something.

There was another awkward silence and once again, Ethan broke it saying, with a low voice and looking to the floor.

"I… think I like you…more than a friend"

"As weird as this sounds I, think I like you too…"- Benny answered, looking to his friend directly into his eyes with a warm smile on his face.

Ethan, leaving his doubts behind and the "it's wrong" that his subconscious was repeating him in his head, wanted to answered back that sweet and nice smile that his friend showed him, so he smiled back while he leaned toward him and close his eyes slowly and Benny, realizing what his friend was about to do, didn't deny it in which he did it too and both of their doubts finished with another, but more real kiss, while Ethan stroked his friend's crazy and already messy hair and Benny surrounded him with his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, Review? thanks! Ethan and Benny yay!*<strong>


End file.
